Behind Those Blue Eyes
by Gyroscope
Summary: If he knew who she was, he would not have risked his heart. FINN ONESHOT.


_A/N: Yes, this is a Finn fic. We need more of them here.  
_

_This is a pretty old fanfic that I wrote a year or something ago. Yeah, it took me a year to edit and fix it all up and now publish!  
_

_I would like to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to WhispertheWolf for Beta reading this. Your suggestion/idea/wonderfulthinking helped me to write this. THANK YOU!  
_

_And now you can F_inn_aly... START READING!  
_

* * *

Who can decide what they dream?  
These reveries... Am I insane?  
In every reflection, your face would gleam.  
I will desperately pursue you in vain.

* * *

**Behind Those Blue Eyes**

* * *

"Help! Somebody help!"

Finn swiftly turned a saw the girl pursued by two large thugs. Their tattooed skin glistened alike to their weapons, reflecting off the sunlight. Their thumping footsteps were monstrous against the small rapid tracks the girl made as she ran towards the sharpshooter, her arms flailing.

"Help!"

Finn immediately loaded his crossbow and fired. Out of the corner of their eyes, the thugs watched the projectile fly… into the wrong direction, completely missing them. One laughed and pointed at Finn with his weapon.

"You missed, weasel!"

The Storm Hawk smirked. "No dude, the Finnster _never _misses."

Above the thugs, a thick branch dangled precariously on one ligament of wood. A small bird fluttered by and sat itself onto this branch, proudly ruffling its blue feathers. Instantly, a sudden chirp escaped the bird's throat while it felt itself fall. The bird's reflexes finally kicked it, its wings flapping in a blur. It watched the large arm of the tree crumple two men underneath, and the crunch made the bird cringe. The men's voices were loud and angry as if they were swearing, but fortunately, the little critter did not understand the Atmosian language.

The girl ran into Finn and hugged him tightly, her thin arms wrapping around the sharpshooter's torso. He could feel her skinny body shake against his and her tears wetting his uniform. It took a while for Finn to register the girl's action as he slowly hugged her, his hands placed at the small of her back.

"Thank you so much," she whispered in his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, her dark hair clinging to her tear-dampened face. With much effort, she forced herself on tiptoes and leaned closer to his face, her lips tickling his.

Finn's eyes widened as those soft cushions pressed against his. The kiss was enchanting; its magic laced through every sinew of his body and finally touching a perfect place in his heart. He closed his eyes for a return kiss, but she dropped back onto her feet and ran away into the distance.

"Wow, that was pretty heroic," Aerrow said, walking up to Finn and patting his back.

"Yeah dude…" Finn whispered, still staring at her figure fading into the sunlit horizon.

oOoOo

_**Who can decide what they dream?**_

* * *

The sweat blankets his skin as the blond writhes around in his bed. His sheets cascade onto the metal floor, pouring a white waterfall of linen. His heart hammers at his ribs while his lungs grab mere morsels of air. Finn's eyelids shudder as images of a girl fly in his head, like a flipbook flicking through every second of her movements.

Her dark hair flows behind her as she skips into the distance. A soft giggle tickles his ears as she slips away further, further…

"Come back! Come back! _Come back!_" Finn screams in vain as the sunlight envelops her, her figure disappearing.

Immediately, his sapphires glow in the dark bedroom. Finn's eyes scan the ceiling, searching for her traces. His arms are still outstretching, willing her to come back, willing her to fall into his arms.

Come back…

_**These reveries… Am I insane?**_

* * *

He wanders into the kitchen, forgetting the light switch. Finn plunders for breakfast in the fridge, searching for something to distract him from his dream. The refrigerator's light does little to hide those dark rings that shadow his eyes and the lack of rosiness in his cheeks. His arm darts out, grabbing the milk and he glugs it down with white drops spilling from the sides of his mouth. Glancing at the bottle, he throws it with dead aim towards the bin.

Yet it halts mid-air, floating ghostly above the bin.

Finn's eyes flutter up and see a face. Her face; perfectly etched with fine features framed by her dark hair. He embraces her, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

The bottle drops with a dull clang against the floor. The lights turn on, and Piper walks in. She sees Finn by the bin.

Hugging nothing but thin air.

_**In every reflection, your face would gleam.**_

* * *

The Storm Hawks sit around the table, enjoying their breakfast, with the constant yawn from Junko. Ignoring them all, Finn rests his head on his hand and plays with a glass cup with the other. The sunlight dances through the cup, weaving through each glass particle and spraying the rainbow in scattered dots. Suddenly, he stops fiddling and holds the cup arm's length away.

He squints.

She skips into the horizon, the sunlight lacing playing her body, creating a yellow shawl around her shoulders. She quickly turns and flashes her pearly white teeth, her beauty radiating like the sun. Wide eyed, Finn drops the cup and it splatters into a glass firework.

The noise dies down and the squadron stares.

Finn could only stare back.

_**I will desperately pursue you in vain.**_

* * *

The alarms screech as the Cyclonians approach the Condor. All, but Stork, rush to their skimmers and fly into battle. Finn is eager for a fight, his crossbow gleaming, ready to fire. His trigger finger is impatient, trembling with excitement. The crystal tip quarrel shivers in anticipation as it flies from the crossbow and finds a Talon's skimmer, exploding the wing and knocking the Cyclonian from his seat. Machine and man plummet into the Wastelands, the smoking spiral tracing their path.

The sharpshooter smiles, the grin etching across his face. Another skimmer heads his way, flying at an insane speed. Finn readies the crossbow and the sight clicks into place. His finger touches the trigger, but he hesitates. Through the crosshairs, her petite hand waves. Finn cannot help, but wave back. Again, with that speed, she suddenly zooms into the distance, the red streaks from the skimmer lacerating the blue sky.

_This time I _will _catch you. _He revs and his engine roars, shooting him after her. She is a skilled flier, her skimmer playing hide and seek among the clouds. Finn can only follow the faint snarl of her engine.

Ultimately, the sharpshooter stops. The buzz of her skimmer has vanished. He stares into the horizon, the sun drowning into the night, its orange rays waving for help. The clouds just float there, tinted gold from the fading light. Finn is suspended in an empty world.

_Where did she go?_

"I'm here, Finn."

He whips around and sees someone else in her skimmer. Someone he did not expect.

"Where is she?!" Finn yells across the gap between their skimmers, "What did you do?"

She laughs as she does in his dreams, yet more potent, more dangerous. Her dark hair borders her face, but does not flow down her back like a luscious lake of locks. Instead, they are spiky and merely touch her shoulders. She reveals her pearly whites, yet her smile sends cold shivers down Finn's spine.

"I am her, and she is I. We are one, Finn," she says, her voice vibrating every particle of the air. As if someone was rapidly flicking through a book, her appearance changes to the other girl and then back again.

Finn's mind reels back to the time he rescued her from the thugs.

"They were just acting under my power."

His mind reels back to that kiss.

"I was merely implanting the curse."

His mind reels back to the dreams and trances.

"I wanted you to feel insecure and lost."

The sharpshooter furrows his eyebrows and aims the crossbow at her. "You will pay for this Cyclonis."

Master Cyclonis aims her crystal staff at him. "I will like to see you try."

He fires.

She fires.

The two projectiles hurl into one another, purple and blue playing a tug-of-war. The blue falters and fades, consumed by the purple, now flying towards him faster, faster…

He lifts his arm to shield himself, but it is not enough. He falls, broken skimmer, broken bones.

Broken hearted.

* * *

_A/N: The rhyming verse are not lyrics... I made them up myself._

_And they have "Proofread Writing" now! They should have had that years ago.  
_


End file.
